marvelfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Marvel Database:Staff Template
Usage Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Always Present Fields | RealName = REAL NAME | First = FIRST PUBLICATION | PersonalHistory = PERSONAL HISTORY / BIOGRAPHY | ProfessionalHistory = PROFESSIONAL HISTORY / BIOGRAPHY | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Aliases = ALIASES | Identity = SECRET OR PUBLIC | Pseudonyms = PSEUDONYMS | Employers = EMPLOYER HISTORY | Titles = TITLES (Writer;Colourist; etc...) (SEPARATED BY ;'s) | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | Gender = MALE, FEMALE, OTHER | NotableCreations = CHARACTER / TEAM CREATIONS | Last = LAST PUBLICATION | DateOfBirth = DAY OF BIRTH | DateOfDeath = DAY OF DEATH | CityOfBirth = CITY OF BIRTH | StateOfBirth = STATE OF BIRTH | CountryOfBirth = COUNTRY OF BIRTH | PlaceOfDeath = PLACE OF DEATH | OfficialWebsite = OFFICIAL WEBSITE | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomRole1 = CUSTOM ROLE | CustomRole2 = CUSTOM ROLE Manual Overrides (FIXME) | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | PersonalHistoryHeader = DEFAULT : Personal History | ProfessionalHistoryHeader = DEFAULT : Professional History | PowersAbilitiesHeader = DEFAULT : Powers and Abilities | ParaphernaliaHeader = DEFAULT : Paraphernalia | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | WorkHistoryHeader = DEFAULT : Work History | OfficialWebsiteHeader = DEFAULT : Official Website | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Note * CountryOfBirth must be provided for city/state to appear. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Page Templates Image:Information-silk.png|Character Template rect 0 0 20 20 Staff Template desc none } | } | }} }| }} } | } | Galleria | /Gallery|[[ /Galleria|Galleria]]}} }} }} Vero nome } | } | }} } | Pseudonimo } }} } | Casa editrice } }} } | Ruoli }|;}} | }|;|0}}}} }|;|1}} |, }|;|1}}}}}} }|;|2}} |, }|;|2}}}}}} }|;|3}} |, }|;|3}}}}}} }|;|4}} |, }|;|4}}}}}} }|;|5}} |, }|;|5}}}}}} }|;|6}} |, }|;|6}}}}}} }|;|7}} |, }|;|7}}}}}} | }| }}}}} }} }} } | } } }} } | Caratteristiche Genere Maschio }} } | Prima pubblicazione } | }}} | Unknown }} }} } | } | Last publication }} }}} }} } } | Creazioni principali } } }} } | Luogo di nascita } | } , }} } | } , }} }}} }} } | Luogo di morte } }} Data di nascita }|Data di morte}} } } } | } }, } | }| } }} }} } | } }} } }| } } | } | La biografia di è sconosciuta. }} }} } }| } } | } | La storia professionale di è sconosciuta. }} }} } } }| |CustomRole1= }|CustomRole2= }}} }| || }| }|CustomRole1= }|CustomRole2= }}}}}}} }| || }| }|;}}| }|;}}|CustomRole1= }|CustomRole2= }}}}} }|;|1}}| }|;|1}}|CustomRole1= }|CustomRole2= }}}}} }|;|2}}| }|;|2}}|CustomRole1= }|CustomRole2= }}}}} }|;|3}}| }|;|3}}|CustomRole1= }|CustomRole2= }}}}} }|;|4}}| }|;|4}}|CustomRole1= }|CustomRole2= }}}}}}}}}| }} }| || }| }}}}}}} }| || }| }|;}}| }|;}}}}}} }|;|1}}| }|;|1}}}}}} }|;|2}}| }|;|2}}}}}} }|;|3}}| }|;|3}}}}}} }|;|4}}| }|;|4}}}}}}}}}}}} }}} } }| |CustomRole1= }|CustomRole2= }}} }| || }| }|CustomRole1= }|CustomRole2= }}}}}}} }| || }| }|;}}| }|;}}|CustomRole1= }|CustomRole2= }}}}} }|;|1}}| }|;|1}}|CustomRole1= }|CustomRole2= }}}}} }|;|2}}| }|;|2}}|CustomRole1= }|CustomRole2= }}}}} }|;|3}}| }|;|3}}|CustomRole1= }|CustomRole2= }}}}} }|;|4}}| }|;|4}}|CustomRole1= }|CustomRole2= }}}}}}}}}| }} }| || }| }}}}}}} }| || }| }|;}}| }|;}}}}}} }|;|1}}| }|;|1}}}}}} }|;|2}}| }|;|2}}}}}} }|;|3}}| }|;|3}}}}}} }|;|4}}| }|;|4}}}}}}}}}}}} } } | } | * Nessuna nota }} } } | } | * Nessuna curiosità }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } * Galleria delle immagini di /Appearances | * Appearances of }} /Minor Appearances | * Minor Appearances of }} /Mentions | * Mentions of }} /Images | * Images of }} /Quotes | * Quotations by }} /News | * in the news}} } | } | }} } | } | }} } } | } | * None. }} Note di fondo | |4}}| | |4}}, | | |4}}}}| | |3}}| | |3}}, | | |3}}}}| | |2}}| | |2}}, | | |2}}}}| | |1}}| | |1}}, | | |1}}}}| }} }} }} }}}}Category:Marvel Staff__NOEDITSECTION__Category:Templated Articles } | Category:Membri dello staff maschili}} } | Category:Membri Staff deceduti | Category:Membri Staff in vita }} }|,}} | ,|1}} | }|/}} | /|2}} | }|-}} | -|2}} | }} }} }} | }| | Category:Mismatched Staff Names}} } | | Category:Personal History Needed}} } | | Category:Staff Image Needed}} } | | Category:Staff DOB Needed}} } | | Category:Staff Gender Needed}} } | | Category:Professional History Needed}} /Cover Artist|Category:Marvel Staff/Cover Artists}} /Director|Category:Marvel Staff/Directors}} /Editor-in-Chief|Category:Marvel Staff/Editors-in-Chief}} /Editor|Category:Marvel Staff/Editors}} /Writer|Category:Marvel Staff/Writers}} /Penciler|Category:Marvel Staff/Pencilers}} /Inker|Category:Marvel Staff/Inkers}} /Colourist|Category:Marvel Staff/Colourists}} /Letterer|Category:Marvel Staff/Letterers}} /Appearances | | /Appearances}} > 0 | Category:Appearances Category Needed }} }} /Minor Appearances | | /Minor Appearances}} > 0 | Category:Minor Appearances Category Needed }} }} /Mentions | | /Mentions}} > 0 | Category:Mentions Category Needed }} }} /Images | | /Images}} > 0 | Category:Images Category Needed }} }} /Quotes | | /Quotes}} > 0 | Category:Quotes Page Needed }} }}